


El desafío

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Childishness, Ficlet Collection, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Y de todo modo” empezó el mayor, condescendiente “yo lo conozco desde hace más tiempo, y salimos juntos desde hace mucho más. Tú has empezado a salir con él después de mí, pues no tienes algún derecho, mocoso.”





	El desafío

**El desaf** **ío**

  1. **_ ¿Cómo osas?_**

Kei miraba fijo a Yuri enfrente a sí, el aire de quien es listo a golpear en cualquier momento.

Se estaban mirando de ya unos minutos, sin decir una palabra, y ninguno de los otros presentes había pensado de preguntarles lo que había pasado de tan serio de hacerles tener esas expresiones homicidas.

“Y de todo modo” empezó el mayor, condescendiente “yo lo conozco desde hace más tiempo, y salimos juntos desde hace mucho más. Tú has empezado a salir con él después de mí, pues no tienes algún derecho, mocoso.” dijo, vehemente.

Yuri levantó una ceja, con aire de burla.

“Claro. Tú lo conoces desde hace más tiempo y eres más viejo que mí. Creo que haya llegado el momento de cortar el cordón, no lo piensas, _¿Inoo-chan?_” contestó, con aire inocente.

El mayor se puso en pie, dirigiéndose hacia de él, pero se paró cuando en el camerino entró el objeto del conflicto.

“¡Dai-chan!” exclamaron los dos al unísono, dirigiéndose hacia el chico.

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó el interesado directo, confundido por sus expresiones rencorosas.

“Chinen ha dicho que ayer habéis salido juntos y le has ofrecido un helado. ¿Es verdad?” preguntó Kei en tono acusador, pero antes que Daiki pusiera contestar el menor se entrometió.

“Kei ha dicho que siempre has ofrecido el helado a él y que no quiere se descuidado a causa de un mocoso. Puedes decirle cuanto es infantil, ¿por favor?”

Arioka se salió los ojos, sintiéndose atrapado entre dos fuegos.

“Pero... no creo que sea un problema, ¿no? ¿No puedo simplemente comprar el helado para ambos cuando salimos juntos?” preguntó, cuidado, consciente del hecho que su respuesta no fuera la correcta.

Y la expresión de los dos se lo confirmó.

Los miraron furiosamente y luego lo ignoraron, siguiendo discutiendo entre sí.

Daiki cogió los hombros y fue a vestirse, determinado a no dejar que lo metieran en medio de sus discusiones.

A veces se preguntaba si tuviera dos amigos o dos niños de quien cuidar.

  1. ** Delusivo**

“¡Arioka Daiki!”

Daiki, oyéndose llamar, levantó la mirada y pronto hizo muecas.

Estaban sentados en un McDonald juntos a los otros, y él había tenido la que no le tuvo demasiado tiempo para etiquetar como desafortunada idea de ofrecerse para tomar la comida para Yuri y Kei.

Y el mayor, aparentemente, estaba en desacuerdo.

“¿Por qué has dado a él la bandeja con la porción más grande de patata frita?” preguntó, enfadado.

Daiki entrecerró los ojos, mirando a la bandeja enfrente a Inoo y luego la que estaba enfrente a Chinen, levantando de vuelta los ojos.

“Kei, por favor, no digas tonterías. Son porciones exactamente idénticas.” le dijo, en voz casi suplicante, esperando que el mayor empezara razonando.

Inútil decir que no fue tan afortunado.

“¡No es verdad! ¡Hay mucha más en su porción!” siguió lamentándose, poniendo caras y mirando a Arioka como si le hubiera causado una ofensa imperdonable.

En ese momento Chinen, llamado a cuentas, levantó los ojos hacia Inoo, desdeñoso.

“Si te importas tanto, voy a darte las mías. No voy a bajarme a tu nivel para razones tan estúpidas.”

Kei se enrojó violentamente, cruzando los brazos al pecho y girándose por la parte opuesta.

“Solo dices así porque piensas que a Daiki le importe más de ti que de mí. No necesito tus patatas fritas, gracia.” contestó, tratando de subir el valor, y volviendo a comer.

Daiki no osó comentar más, y ni siquiera dijo nada oyendo a Kei que seguía murmurando contra de él por todo lo restante de la cena.

Inútil explicarles que no había uno de los dos de quien le importara más. Si estaban seguros que querían luchar, lo hicieran sin tener que meterlo en medio.

  1. **_ Rendición_**

Daiki estaba de verdad harto y cansado.

Cuando había propuso que fueran juntos a la feria, había esperado de poderles mostrar como fuera posible que dedicara sus atenciones a ambos, sin tener que uno prevaricara.

Pero aparentemente Chinen y Kei no compartían su opinión.

“Daiki, había prometido que iba a comprarme el algodón de azúcar.” le dijo el mayor, en voz determinada, la que usaba demasiado a menudo para dejar presagiar que habrían tenido problemas si no hubiera sido satisfecho.

“Pero lo había prometido a mí también, Dai-chan. Y yo te lo he pedido antes, pues no entiendo que...”

“A quién le importa si se lo ha pedido antes. Como te he dicho ya innumerables veces, yo lo conozco desde antes que ti, pues tengo el derecho de...”

“¡No tienes algún derecho! Dai-chan puede querer a quien quiera, sin tener que pensar en ti en el papel de mujercita celosa, ¡Kei!”

“¡Mujercita...!”

Harto de verlos discutir y hablar en alta voz, Arioka hizo un paso adelante y puso una mano en la boca de ambos, seguro que fuera la única manera de callarlos.

“Estoy realmente harto de vosotros, muchachos.” dijo, determinado. “Vale, he prometido a ambos que iba a compraros el algodón de azúcar, ¿no?” los dos asintieron, esperando que siguiera. “Y supongo que considerarais una gravísima ofensa si lo comprara a ambos.”

Probablemente, oído de esa manera tenía que sonar bastante ridículo por ambos, pues no dijeron nada, aun Daiki imaginara que fuera exactamente lo que pensaban.

“Vale. Pues tengo una solución.” dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

Se dirigió hacia el quiosco, y cuando volvió tenía el algodón de azúcar.

Ninguno de los dos resistió a la tentación, y rompieron el silencio.

“Para quien es, ¿Dai-chan?” preguntó Yuri, esperanzado.

“Sí, ¿Para quién?” le hizo eco Kei.

Daiki suspiró, luego sonrió abiertamente.

“Es para mí. Ambos sois adultos, pues si queréis el algodón de azúcar podéis ir a comprarlos solos.”

Empezó a comer, sin darles más atención.

Probablemente iban a enfadarse, y él iba a tener que oír sus quejas hasta el final de sus días.

Pero no le importaba.

Desde ese momento en adelante, si no podían convivir en paz, tenían que resolver sus problemas solos. 


End file.
